Love's Softest Touch
by iloveromance
Summary: A visit to the hospital to see newborn Alice and Roz brings hidden secrets and feelings out into the open. A continuation of "A Mother's Love" which is in turn a sequel to Baroness Blixen's "My Love For You is Red and Yellow". A Christmas gift for Baroness Blixen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A continuation of "A Mother's Love" which in turn is a continuation of "My Love for You is Red and Yellow" written by Baroness Blixen. A Christmas gift for Baroness Blixen in thanks for her support and friendship. **

Daphne's eyes fluttered open when she felt the soft lump against her back. She changed positions in her bed only to find the lump in a new location.

Well this was certainly strange. Curious, she reached behind her and removed the mysterious object, smiling at the memory it provoked. The soft plush yellow dog with the red ears and red nose seemed to be smiling back at her. It was strange that because of an impulsive purchase at the toy store, a plush toy would have such a profound effect on her life.

She'd always cared for Niles, even during times when they had their differences. It was only natural that they would argue occasionally. They were from two completely different worlds and if it weren't for his older brother hiring her, they might never have met. But now she couldn't imagine life without him. He was the sweetest, most thoughtful man she'd ever known and she would always cherish his friendship.

But now their friendship had grown and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She cared for him deeply and there was no denying that she enjoyed the kisses they shared. She never expected his lips to be so soft, or that his kisses would be so sweet.

Was it love?

She wasn't sure but she felt something, something stronger than friendship. Whatever it was, she didn't want to rush into anything. To do so might jeopardize their friendship and the thought of losing him pained her soul.

She gave the plush dog one last squeeze and climbed out of bed. Frasier and Martin would be up soon and they would want their breakfast. And Niles would be arriving a little later to accompany her to the hospital. The latter made her heart flutter.

It was silly feeling this way, like a schoolgirl with a ridiculous crush on a boy. Perhaps it was the fact that Roz was now a mother. And Daphne wanted so much to have the same experience. She could just picture herself, holding a little boy or girl in her arms, her son or daughter, giving the child more love than she thought possible.

She was still lost in her thoughts of motherhood when she entered the living room where Martin and Frasier were already waiting. Her appearance made both men look up in surprise.

"Wow, you look nice!" Martin exclaimed, his eyes moving up and down as he took in her outfit. "Kind of early for a date, isn't it?"  
"I-I don't have a date." She stammered, the lie leaving her mouth. "I-I'm going to the hospital to see Roz and Alice."

Martin smiled and shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, you do look nice Daphne, but don't you think that dress is a bit much?"  
Daphne glanced down at the cornflower blue silk dress that lay in waves on her body. "What's wrong with me dress?"

"Nothing, Daphne. It's fine." Frasier said. "Dad's just-."  
"Annoyed." Martin finished. "Where's my breakfast? I'm starving!"

Daphne sighed deeply as a surge of anger rushed through her. "I'll give you your breakfast Old Man, if you'll just wait a few bloody minutes! Besides, you could stand to wait longer than that!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Martin retorted.

"Now the both of you just calm down!" Frasier ordered. "What's this all about?"  
"Beats the hell out of me." Martin grumbled. "I was just sitting here minding me own business and-."

On the verge of tears, Daphne quickly retreated into the kitchen and barely a moment had passed before she began to cry. Her tears fell rapidly, splashing into the soapy water as she washed the dishes. She had no idea why she was suddenly so emotional. Perhaps it was because she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

But her heart knew better. It had nothing to do with lack of sleep at all. She simply couldn't lie to herself any longer. She missed Niles.


	2. Chapter 2

She was on page three hundred and fifty two of her book when the doorbell rang and she quickly closed the cover, aware of the way her heart was beating rapidly. It was silly, reacting this way. It wasn't as though she and Niles were going on a date. The thought was completely-

But then she remembered his words.

"And then perhaps we could venture off on our own somewhere, like dinner?"  
It was hardly a date. They were just going to the hospital to see Roz and Alice, an outing that was completely unromantic in every sense of the word. But what would happen afterwards?

The doorbell rang, followed by a series of knocks, causing Daphne to gasp in surprise. Her hand trembled as she turned the knob and opened the door. She knew Niles was on the other side and he was bound to be furious with her. What was she thinking, forcing him to stay in the hallway?

"Dr. Crane I'm so sorry! I know you're angry, but I was... I…"  
She wanted to explain but she couldn't tell him that she'd been deeply lost in thought and that her thoughts were of him. To do so would be completely-

He smiled then. "I was worried. I thought maybe you'd forgotten, or…"  
"No." she said a little too quickly. "I-I mean… I've been looking forward to it since…"

He glanced at his feet but there was no mistaking the flush of his face. And Daphne couldn't hide her sudden nervousness. "H-how are you, Dr. Crane?"  
Her formality surprised him. "Oh. Well, I'm…"

She glanced around the living room, making certain that Frasier and Martin were nowhere in sight. And then she turned to Niles. The sight of his handsome face made her breath catch in her throat and she impulsively drew him into a hug. "I missed you." She said relishing the feel of him in her arms. But he drew back in surprise.

"You did?"

His boyish smile made her melt and she softly kissed his lips. "You look very handsome, Dr. Crane."  
"Th-thank you, Daphne. But please… call me _Niles_."

"All right… _Niles_."  
She saw his eyes looking her up and down and she smoothed the invisible wrinkles from her dress. "Do I look all right? I suppose your father was right. I am a bit overdressed. After all, we're just going to the hospital and then…"

He moved closer and she shivered when his fingertips reached out and touched the fabric of her dress. And then as though in a daze, his eyes met hers.

"You're beautiful."

Daphne's cheeks began to burn and she quickly looked down at her feet before meeting his gaze again.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I-I mean… _Niles_."

A comfortable silence fell between them as she found herself at a loss for words, a fact that she was sure Martin would agree was definitely a first. Suddenly she felt Niles' hand in hers and her breath caught in her throat.

"Is everything okay, Daphne?"

"Yes, I-."  
He watched her in confusion. "Daphne?"  
She could feel her heart thundering beneath her chest and it became difficult to breathe. Slowly she turned away, her eyes fixated on the hallway that led to her room. "I'll be right back."

Without hesitation, or as much as a glance in his direction, she made a beeline for her bedroom. When she'd arrived, she paused to sit on her bed in an effort to calm her trembling body. After a few minutes, her heart beat had slowed and she rose from the bed and carefully picked up the gift that she'd bought for Niles. But before she returned the plush yellow dog with the red ears and red nose to the bag from the toy store, she gave him one last squeeze.

"Daphne, is everything okay?" Niles asked when she returned to the living room.  
"Yes, I just wanted to give you this." She handed him the bag and smiled. "I took good care of him for you."  
He smiled and removed the stuffed dog from the bag. "Thank you, Daphne."

She opened her mouth to speak and found herself engulfed in his arms. And there was no better feeling in the world. Except, perhaps the sweet and unexpected kiss he placed on her lips. The kiss left her a bit dizzy and she drew back reluctantly.

"We should probably go now." She said quietly. "Roz and Alice are expecting us."  
He smiled and opened the door for her and her heart beat faster. For a magical day was just beginning.


End file.
